custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Coliseum Plot (Fractures Alternate Universe)
The Coliseum Plot was an overwhelming assault of the Cult of Darkness on the Toa Metru's headquarters, in the Fractures Universe. The ambush occurred on two fronts, both in the Coliseum and in Ga-Metru, where the two experienced members of the team had been drawn away. Goals Cult of Darkness *Claim the Kanohi Ignika - Achieved *Assassinate Turaga Matoro - Failed *Destabilize the Toa Metru Toa Metru *Safeguard the War Vault and the Kanohi Ignika - Failed *Defend themselves against the Cult of Darkness - Achieved Summary Upon arriving in Metru-Nui several months before the end of the War, the Cult of Darkness planned an offensive against the government of Metru-Nui, with their primary intention being to theft of the Kanohi Ignika and the destabilization of the island's local Toa Team. As there were only four Toa in Metru-Nui at the time of the plan’s conception - two of which were rookies - the Brotherhood servants decided to draw the two most experienced Toa - Lhikan and Kualus - out of the building, have them killed, then attack the Coliseum. The group hired "Terminator" to lure the Toa out of the building whilst Mudro and the remainder of the Cult attacked the Coliseum after sabotaging the Core Processor. Battle between "Terminator" and Toa Hagah Kualus A former Dark Hunter named "Terminator" ambushed Kualus and Lhikan in Ga-Metru, knowing that they would come running to the aid of a Matoran. Accordingly, a Ta-Matoran named Harma was captured, poisoned, and used as a decoy to attract the Toa. The former Dark Hunter swiftly used his Cordak Blasters to shoot Harma but failed to kill him. Angered by this, he fired another shot at a building behind the two Toa and the Matoran. Acting on instinct, Lhikan ran to protect the Matoran from the falling rubble only to be buried in it himself. After successfully trapping the Toa and Matoran of Fire, "Terminator" began to taunt Kualus before revealing that he had purposely used Harma to draw the two Toa out of the Coliseum. After toying with the Toa of Ice, "Terminator" aimed one of his Cordak Blasters at the Toa's head and pulled the trigger. However, the Toa managed to raise his Rhotuka Lunching Shield to block the missile, damaging the Rhotuku Launching function. The two warriors then engaged in a heated battle, in which Kualus used his Mask of Rahi Control to summon a winged Rahi to his aid. "Terminator" was, however, able to kill the creature brutally with his mace. Yet, whilst the ex-Dark Hunter and the Toa of Ice were distracted by their skirmish, a Vortixx named Racasix managed to dig the Lhikan and Harma out of the debris. When the two fighters learnt of Racasix’s presence, however, she shot "Terminator" with her Pulse Cannon and helped Kualus to return Lhikan to consciousness. Fortunately for "Terminator", a Cult of Darkness member named Bioka had been watching the battle and managed to drag him off to safety while the assassin was innert. The two would later regroup with the Cult back in their Ga-Metru base. Battle of the War Vault The five remaining Brotherhood Servants then entered the building through service tunnel and murdered any Matoran they met before being able to find the War Vault, where they believed the Ignika was being held. After Juulant killed an Onu-Matoran, the group managed to open the Vault in the 'Kanohi' section and began looking for the Ignika. However, they were met by Toa Orkahm and Toa Vhisola. The five revolutionists managed to overpower Vhisola whilst Orkahm tried to escape. When the Toa of Water had admitted defeat her mask and tools were taken from her and Bukach was put in charge of guarding her. Shortly after this, the team began searching for the Ignika. Immediately, Mudro slipped into the shadows and decided to let the members of his group locate the Ignika for him. He witnessed Juulant ambushing Turaga Kapura and stalked them until Juulant eventually managed to find the Mask's hiding place herself, forcing Kapura to touch it. Despite being cursed, Kapura refused to hand over the Ignika, claiming that too many Toa had died to protect it. However, Mudro chose that moment to reveal his presence and ordered Kapura to surrender the Ignika. When he did not Mudro proceeded to murder the Turaga with his Chain Gun. Shortly after this, Mudro picked up the Ignika and was approached by Cobarox - the deputy leader of the Cult of Darkness. The Vortixx informed him that another member - Bukach - had disappeared. Panicking, the Glatorian used a com-link to confirm that Ignis - who had been stationed outside of the Vault - was not answering either. The remaining three members of the Cult of Darkness then noticed the presence of Bukach as he had returned to consciousness. However, Toa Tollubo chose that moment to charge at the Steltian Laborer and pushed him through a window, causing the wind to prevent anybody from being able to aim their weapons at each other. After Tollubo regrouped with Jollun and a laser was fired at Mudro's shoulder, Cobarox and Juulant formed a protective layer around their leader. However, Jollun managed to use his Huna Nuva to conceal Tollubo from sight whilst he tried to return Toa Vhisola to consciousness. Tollubo intended to kill Mudro whilst invisible but burnt his hand when he touched the Glatorian. After Cobarox managed to pin the Toa to the ground, Turaga Matoro appeared and stopped the fighting only for Mudro to fire his chain gun at him. The Turaga fell to the ground, leaving the group speechless. However, Mudro was not satisfied due to the lack of blood. Cautiously, he instructed Cobarox to check if the Turaga was dead. When the Vortixx confirmed that he was not breathing the Glatorian became confused. He then ordered Toa Tollubo to explain how the Turaga had managed to avoid the bullets. However, as Cobarox began to pressure Mudro to withdraw the group, Mudro decided to leave the Toa behind. However, the Tryna-wearer swiftly sliced Mudro across the back with his sword. A battle then erupted with the entrance of Toa Jollun. Mudro worked with Cobarox to tackle Toa Tollubo and proceeded to torture the Toa with his new-found curse, scorching him. However, Toa Vhisola's use of the Mask of Liquification allowed the Toa the advantage and nearly caused Mudro to drown in a brief skirmish with her. After leaving the Toa with a spray of bullets, the Cult members turned and fled. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark''